Everything Changes
by SparkyCasper
Summary: Iruka, Kiba, Haku and Lee are all orphans with tragic pasts. Kakashi, Kankuro, Zabuza and Gaara are rich and don't listen to what anyone says. Once they meet Everything Change's. IrukaXKakashi, KibaXKankuro, HakuXZabuza and GaaraXLee. Re-Upload
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: - Hi guys, this is a re-upload of a story I started writing a while ago. I decided to re-write what I had as when I wrote it first I was only young and the writing wasn't the best. I'm working hard on it now to hopefully make it better than before so I hope you like it! For anyone who read the previous upload I would like to say a massive thank you for sticking with me even though I haven't uploaded in so long and hopefully you won't be disappointed by the re-writing. Updating will be a lot more frequent so please look forward to it and enjoy _

_Warning- Rated for language and sexual scenes in later chapters._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Everything Change's.**

**Chapter One**

-x-x-Monday-First day at school-September 1st -x-x-

-x-x-Haku-x-x-

The fact that we were starting our very first day at a new high school scared me. Well, actually it terrified me. It wasn't that I disliked school, I loved it in fact, but it was the whole starting a new school that I couldn't get used to.

This whole thing was Kiba's fault, and it was him I was glaring at as he walked in front of me, on the way to our new school. 2 months ago he had been offered the chance to apply for a scholarship to a very rich and posh school because of how talented he was in sports. He applied, obviously, but also felt the need to research other scholarships the same school did, which long story short is how we ended up here. A brand new school in our second year of high school.

"Are you sure you know the way?" Iruka asked Kiba, who had taken it upon himself to be our guide. He nodded, showing no lack of confidence as he always did, and happily continued to stroll forward, Iruka at his elbow. Lee was walking casually next to me, whistling to himself.

The three boys in front of me were my brothers. Well, not biologically but we lived and grew up in an orphanage together and somewhere along the line had become a family. I moved into the orphanage when I was 9. Iruka had already been there for two years when I joined and Kiba his whole life. Lee shortly joined after me and for the last 7 years we had grown to become brothers. I never pitied the way my life had turned out because in fact I was very happy, but I knew other judged us because of our upbringing, and I was sure that this rich, posh, upper class school we were heading to would be no different.

"Here we are!" Kiba announced, standing facing the opposite side of the road where the large iron gates that lead to our new, impressive school were. We'd all seen the school before on many tours and visits we'd been to, but the sight never failed to shock me. The actually building was placed about 100 meters back from the gates and stood almost as high as a castle. It looked very old and grand and rich. The students would get dropped in front of the gates in posh Jaguars or Bentleys, which were all probably driven by chauffeurs. They all sported high class accessories with their uniforms, Channel bags, Rolex watches. It made me look down at my own uniform, which even though looked exactly the same as everyone else, almost screamed poor. My bag too look liked it had seen better days as it had rips and stains all over it.

"The head told us to head to his office right?" Lee asked as we crossed the road and begun the trek up to the main entrance.

"Yeah, then he's going to take us to our form rooms," Iruka answered, looking over the letter the head had sent us for the thousandth time.

"Do you remember where it is?" I questioned as we entered the entrance foyer which was very tall and very large. It was also swarming with people and it made my nerves even worse. I hated being crowed.

"I do," Iruka said, pushing past Kiba and taken the lead. Iruka was close to a genius in my books and he was also able to remember things.

We all followed him as he lead us down what seemed to be the main corridor to where the head's office was. It was then that I saw them. Every school had them and clearly this school was absolutely no different. Bullies!

There was four of them in total, well maybe three as the smallest of the group was standing to one side and doing nothing. The other three, who were all very tall and broad, had three boys pressed up against the wall, very close to their faces and clearly threatening them. It made my stomach turn. Why did people have to be so damn horrible? I looked to my friends, who too had stopped when seeing the commotion. The worst thing was that there were so many people around yet nobody was even paying them any attention, which only told me one thing. They did this all the time.

"That's awful" Iruka commented next to me and I nodded, unable to take my gaze away from them. However that was until Kiba stormed past me knocking me out of my daze.

"Where are you going?" I asked, frowning as he looked to be walking in their direction. He turned to face us and I could already see the rage building up in his face. Kiba was way too hot headed for his own good.

"To help, obviously, I can't stand there and do nothing!" He turned back and continued to walk over to them. I sighed and looked over to Lee and Iruka. We knew we had to follow him so after we all gave a small nod we did just that.

-x-x-Monday-First day at school-September 1st -x-x-

-x-x-Kiba-x-x-

Bullying was one thing I never tolerated. I knew what it was like to be bullied, hell how couldn't I growing up in an orphanage, so I knew how horrible it was. If there was someone who could've helped me out, I wish they would of. But nobody ever did, and seeing as nobody here was going to do shit all about it, it looked like I would.

I stopped behind the boys, all of who were taller than me but not broader. They didn't seem to notice my presence, so I grabbed the boy in the middle's arm and gave it a strong pull, causing him to spin around quickly and in the process let the boy he was holding go. His face seemed shocked, but I didn't take too long to register it as I moved my hand to his chest and shoved him up against the wall.

"You should pick on people your own size," I growled, feeling the rage circling through my body. The boy, who had dark brown hair and was wearing some strange form of purple make up, sneered at me. He clearly wasn't used to being stood up to.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He asked, grabbing my hand that was holding onto him and twisting my wrist, causing me to bend forward slightly. He took the opportunity to wrap his arm around me and hoisted me into the air slightly, slamming me against the wall this time.

The two other guys, who had been so shocked they hadn't moved yet, let their prisoners go and came to stand either side of their friend, whose nails were digging into either of my arms.

"What do we have her?" the one on the left asked. He had light grey hair and a bandana covering his month and one of his eyes.

"A puppy in a trap?" The one on the right drooled. He had black hair and had bandana around his forehead and bandages covering his mouth. These boys were a weird bunch.

I felt his nails pierce my skin and I let out a wince, but I still stood my ground.

"Three against one, hey," I spat, glancing between the boys.

"Not quite," A voice behind them spoke and I could just see Lee, Haku and Iruka standing behind them. Now I knew Iruka and Haku would be no good in a fight but Lee was a fighter, hell he got a scholarship because of it, so him I was happy to see.

"Looks like the puppies in a pack," the face paint freak commented, lowering me slightly. "You lot don't really think you can take us on, do you?"

"Well, you may think it's a fair fight because its 4 against four but it's actually not," Lee commented making me smile, loving his confidence.

"What because you brought a girl along?" The boy with bandages asked, clearly not understanding Lee's words. I glanced to where he was pointing and saw he was pointing over to Haku. This pissed me off majorly. People were always presuming Haku was a girl because of how pretty he was and it was fucking irritating.

"You bastard," I snarled at him, wiggling widely to escape the face painted man grasp.

"I actually meant that even though you four are against us four _boys, _it would probably only take me to take you on." Lee smiled and I was well aware that it was not a cocky one, but that clearly wasn't how the other boys saw it. I was suddenly dropped as they forgot about me and rounded on Lee.

"You're a tough guy then hey?" One of them spat, getting closer to him. I saw Iruka sigh and stand in front of Lee.

"He didn't mean it like. Listen we don't want any trouble, we are new and.."

"Clearly you're bloody new or you'd have better sense then to mess with us," the one with bandages spoke this time as he grabbed Iruka by the scruff of the shirt.

"Stop it!" Haku yelled, looking scared and I felt bad for the other boy. He wasn't exactly good with confrontation. I was just about to butt in and get the boy off of Iruka when the bell sounded and interrupted.

"Let's go," the red head, who hadn't spoken nor gotten involved in anything, commented. The other three glared at us, before turning and leaving with him, making sure to bang into me on the way past.

Iruka sighed heavily, rubbing his neck.

"At least we know how to make an entrance," I laughed, always finding the humour in things. The other three all glared at me before turning around and walking away. I chuckled to myself; they clearly didn't see the funny side. Oh well, I least I was humoured.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-Monday-First day at school- September 1st -x-x-

-x-x-Iruka-x-x-

So it turned out that Haku and I were in the same form room and Lee and Kiba in the same. It was disappointing that we weren't all together, but then again we were all taking different subjects so we wouldn't be together much anyway. The head had given us a quick brief to the school before taking us to our separate form rooms and introducing us to our teachers. Ours was nice and friendly and had introduced us to the class, all who welcomed us. We had then been given our timetable for the year showing us when we had what class. Haku and I only had English together on Tuesdays and Fridays and that was it. My timetable was jam pack compared to Haku's but it was the way I liked it.

It was the period before lunch and I was wandering around the school, lost. I was looking for my philosophy classroom, but was somewhere down the English corridor. It was humiliating having no idea where I was going. I wanted to ask someone for direction but couldn't find anyone who looked approachable.

"This is so frustrating," I muttered to myself, rechecking my map. I was definitely in the wrong corridor.

"Are you lost?" A voice beside me suddenly said, making me jump slightly. I looked up to the man standing by me and my heart sunk suddenly. It was one of the horrible bullies. The one with weird grey hair and a bandana covering his mouth.

"Erm," I mutter, dazed and lost for words.

"Where are you heading?" He asked again, taking my timetable from my hand and looking it over. I gulped slightly, watching him observer it. "You're in the complete wrong side of the school," he finally said, handing me back my timetable.

"No way?" I gasped, looking back at my map. How had I possible gone that wrong?

"Come on, I'm heading that way anyhow so follow me." He walked off rather lazily and I followed behind him, feeling like I had no other choice but to.

"Erm, is it far? Just, I'm late already," I asked cautiously, laughing to myself and scratching the back of my head nervously.

"Na, just like 5 minutes, you shouldn't be too late." He looked over his shoulder at me, observing me. "You're not a first year are you, you look too old."

"No, second, I'm just new here," I smiled at him, hoping to look innocent. I presumed he didn't recognize me from this morning otherwise he wouldn't be helping me.

"Oh, figures," he muttered looking back in front of him. "How come you moved?"

"Oh, well I got a scholarship actually," I chuckled again, feeling nervous. I wasn't very good conversing with people I didn't know.

"Impressive," he said, nodding in approval. "That's hard to do, from what I've heard." I blushed, smiling again.

"Thanks." He looked back over to me again, giving me a strange look.

"I recognize you from somewhere, have we bummed into each other before?" I shook my head quickly, smiling nervously.

"I don't think so. It's only my first day so.."

"You were with them guys this morning," he stopped walking when recognition clicked. I froze, stopping next to him. _Damn__ it!_

"I don't think so," I lied, starting to walk off again. _We have to be close, surely?_

"You are, with them two cocky little shits who thought that could beat us up!" I stopped, turning back to face him.

"They aren't cocky little shits, well Kiba by me slightly cocky but they shits. You guys were the ones picking on them kids and they just helped them. If anything you lot are the little shits!" I huffed, taking a deep breath. He'd made me mad by insulting them but I hadn't meant to blow up quite like that. The other man blinked at me, shocked by my sudden outburst. "Sorry," I muttered guiltily, looking away from him.

"Don't be," he chuckled to himself. "What's your name kid?" I blinked, confused by his interest.

"Erm, Iruka," I replied, still confused. He looked me up and down with interest in his eyes.

"I'll remember that," he smirked at me, or I presumed he did as I couldn't actually see his face. "That's the philosophy corridor, see you around kiddo." He smirked at me again, before turning on his heel and walking away. I was very confused and flustered standing alone in the corridor, but couldn't dwell on it for too long as I was late enough as it was.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-Monday-First Day at School- September 1st -x-x-

-x-x-Lee-x-x-

After school there was a chance to go a sign up for extracurricular activities, which Kiba and I jumped at the chance to do. As sports enthusiasts we thought it would be a good idea to check out all the different sporting clubs the school offered.

"You aren't going to sign up for every fighting club are you?" Kiba asked me as we paced down the corridor to the gymnasium.

"Not everyone," I chuckled, "just all the ones I can fit into a week." Kiba smirked, nodding his head.

"That's expected of a martial arts genius like you," Kiba joked and I laughed along with him.

The gymnasium was massive, like every other inch on the school. It probably had about 4 full size basketball courts in it.

"Wow," I comment while Kiba stared, stunned.

The room was full of different tables with different representative from all the clubs. There were about 40 tables, which were only the sporting clubs. I wondered how there could possible be this many clubs.

"Split up, find some clubs and meet here in 20/30 minutes?" Kiba asked and I nodded as he wandered off. I looked around, curious where to start, but then decided I might as well just jump into it.

I was scouting for the marital arts section. There were various clubs for field sports, racket sports etc., but I hadn't passed any marital arts. They seemed to be at the other end of the gym.

"Yos!" I cheered when I saw them all, looking between the tables. There was a handful of table, all for different types of martial arts, karate, taekwondo, judo etc. Karate was my thing and was the sport I had become national champion for three years in a row which gained me much interest from the Olympic committee.

"Are you okay there?" I was asked as I approached the Karate table. I nodded to the man behind the desk.

"Yes, I would like to sign up!" I replied, smiling at the other male.

"Okay, I will grab the captain for you so you can talk to him with any questions," I nodded in response as he went off to grab the Karate Captain. I looked around quickly while I waited, catching sight of Kiba who seemed to be enthusiastically signing up for clubs also. Kiba and I had both received scholarships here for our sporting ability as we both excelled in our particular field. Kiba was an excellent football player and had been scouted by many national and international clubs, all of which he had refused until he was older. _"Can't throw away my childhood," _was always his reply, which was something I had also agreed and admired him for. We were only young for a short amount of time, so why rush into stuff we can go for in a couple of years.

"You wanted to join our club?" A voice asked, snapping me back to reality as I turned to face the desk.

"Yes please," I smiled, not taking notice of the man in front of me. When I did I realised I recognized him. He had been there this morning when there was the issue with the 3rd years. He was the silence one who had said nothing.

"I've seen you before," he said, looking at me with piercing eyes.

"Erm, well, this morning," I muttered, scratching the back of my head embarrassed. He surely wouldn't let me join now. He must think that I was incredible arrogant or something.

"Yeah, I thought so then too. I recognized you then as well," I blinked, confused now.

"I don't think we've meet before." He shook his head at my statement, clearly pondering something. When looking closer I too felt like I recognized him, but maybe I was just imagining it.

"What was your name, anyway?" he asked, slumping down into his chair.

"Lee, Rock Lee," I introduced myself, bowing politely to him. "Nice to meet you!"

"I know," he snapped his fingers at me, clear realisation in his eyes. "You are the national champion, three years running right?" I blushed at the recognition. Not many people took notice of smaller sports like Karate so it surprised me.

"Well, yes, I am." The man stood, holding out his hand to me.

"Gaara," he introduced as I shook his hand. "I too was in the competition two years ago but had to pull out due to health reasons." I gasped slightly, too recognizing the male.

"Oh, you are _that _Gaara! The youngest person to become the Karate national champion? I have been a fan of your for ages, you're actually the person who inspired me to start Karate!" I shook his hand rather viciously at this. He looked taken a back as well.

"I had hoped we would have got to fight, before I feel ill," he commented and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Me too, I was devastated when you had to withdraw. I hope your all better now." He gave me a small smile, pulling his hand out of my vice like grasp.

"Well, I guess there's no reason not to let you join," he said all business like again. He handed me a form, which I began to fill out immediately. I was suddenly so excited by the sudden appearance of this man. He was my reasons of starting karate and I'd lost hope of every meeting him after he vanished from the Karate scene, yet here he was. My heart was racing uncontrollably. I looked up sneakily at him from where I was writing and saw his eyes were fixed on me. I blushed slightly, quickly looking away, my heart beating faster than ever. This man wasn't just the reason I joined Karate but he was also the one person that had made me realise I was gay. I had had the biggest crush on him from the moment I'd seen him and now my heart was fluttering the exact same way. _This can't be g__ood, can it?_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: - __Second chapter, here it is. I'm happy with the way this one turned out in the end; it just took me longer to get into the motivation to write. I now am more mot__i__vated for the next chapters so hopefully I won't leave it a month like this one. Enjoy! _

_Warning- Rated for language and sexual scenes in later chapters.__  
I own nothing _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Everything Changes.**

**Chapter Two**

-x-x-Tuesday-September 2nd -x-x-

-x-x-Haku-x-x-

Something didn't feel right. I wasn't sure exactly what it was, but there was something definitely off. It was the second day of school, Kiba, Iruka, Lee and I had just arrived in the entrance hall and for some reason I could tell something was wrong. It felt like there was an air about the place that was unwelcoming, maybe to us or maybe to everyone, I was unsure but felt unwanted at that moment in time.

I took a deep breath, trying to clear my head. Again, I was being ridiculous, something which wasn't uncommon for me. I also thought the worst of things, in the hope of not being disappointed and today was no exception.

"Is it just me or is something weird going on?" Iruka muttered to me as we left Kiba and Lee and began to head towards our form room. I blinked slightly, looking over at him. He felt it too?

"Like what?" I laughed, trying to hide the fact that I too felt odd. He shrugged, looking around at everyone in the corridor. I followed his gaze and couldn't help but notice that nobody would meet our gaze. Everyone was staring at us, yet if we locked eyes with them they would quickly look away, as if not to see us.

"Like that," Iruka said and I couldn't deny seeing that. He looked at me and I shrugged, not having a response. People were staring, no doubt about it.

"What do you think we've done?" I asked, looking at the floor, embarrassed by the treatment we were receiving. Why could we never seem to just fit in anywhere?

"Oh, it's probably nothing," Iruka muttered, leaning over to put his arm around my shoulder, smiling at me. I knew he was lying; he just wanted to cheer me up. Being orphans was hard. I always felt we were different, unusual. We didn't have a life like other people, especially since we lived in an orphanage and didn't exactly have much money to go around. We didn't have parents, didn't go on holidays or school trips. We were different and that was something I had always felt was hard to accept, because nowhere outside of the orphanage had ever accepted us. Iruka and the others knew how hard I struggled and tried their best to comfort me, which I was grateful for, but right now it wasn't helping.

"Let's just get to form," I muttered, shrugging off his arm from my shoulder and wandered forward.

On the wall just before our form room there was a notice board which held lists of activities that took place around the school. I glanced at it carelessly as I passed but froze instantly when I saw a picture of myself on it. I blinked, slowly walking over to it. It was the photo I'd taken for my school ID card when we enrolled in the summer, but it was blown up to poster size. The picture itself wasn't what had made me stop. Yes, it was weird to have a large picture of myself stuck on the notice board, but it was what was written above it that I couldn't take my eyes off of.

_ATTENTION! A LADY BOY WALKS AMOUNG US. HE IS CHEAP AND ONLY CHARGES £10 AN HOUR!_

I blinked repeatedly looking at it, re-reading the statement over and over again. _Lady boy? Cheap? _Someone was claiming I was a girl and… a prostitute? I gulped, feeling a lump form in my throat. This couldn't be happening to me, not on the second day of school. Not to me, not now.

My eyes began to fill with tears and my breathing began to feel tight. I tried to take a deep breath but I couldn't. I was having a panic attack. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. My whole body was shaking.

I spun around, in search for Iruka. He was standing a few feet behind me looking up at the notice board, a look of absolute horror on his face. His eyes caught mine and I knew he could see me panicking. Why was this happening to me?

"I. ," I stammered, feeling like I was about to throw up. My eyes began to blur with the amount of tears that were in them. He ran towards me and wrapped his arm around me.

Leading the way and pushing past the crowd of people that had formed, he took me back down the corridor we had walked up. I had no idea where he was taking me and didn't even ask, I just needed to get away from there. I couldn't stop crying, or shaking, or panicking. I wanted to disappear. Why had someone done this to me? What had I done to deserve this? Who had I annoyed?

"Here, in there," Iruka said, opening the door to the closest toilets and pushing me inside. I moved into the first cubical and sat on the seat, putting my head in my hands. Iruka came into the same cubical as me and closed the door behind him. He knelt in front of me, rubbing my head sympathetically. All I could think was that everyone would be laughing at me, or think I'm disgusting, because of some horrible person who'd started a rumour.

"What do I do?" I asked Iruka after a few minutes of silence. I moved my head up to look at him and he gazed at me, smiling sadly.

"It's obviously a lie, no one will believe it. The school will take it down and it will be fine. Someone's just decided to pick on you but they'll get in trouble. The school will find out who did it, so don't worry." He brought his hand forward to pinch my cheeks. "No more crying okay?"

"I need to leave school, I can't stay today," I muttered, wiping the tears from my eyes. I didn't want to show my face to anyone, not today. I needed to wait for it to die down slightly.

"Everyone should be in form so if we go to the nurse we'll get her to send you home okay?" I nodded again, wiping my eyes with some tissues that Iruka handed to me. He smiled encouragingly at me and I sighed, attempting a smile back, but all I could think was it was the second day of school and I already was an outsider.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-

-x-x- Tuesday- September 2nd -x-x-

-x-x-Iruka-x-x-

I was still in shock as I walked towards the library half way through the first period. I couldn't believe how someone could do something like that to Haku. The anger that was raging through me was indescribable. Why, is what I wanted to know? Why would someone do something like that to Haku, who was so nice and sweet and innocent? And who, who did it?

When I reached the library I quickly apologized to my English teacher for being late and headed to find a table. In yesterday's lesson we were told to come to the library today as we were to pick some books we would be studying this year. I quickly found a table at the back of the room and plonked my bag down, slumping into a chair. Stress was overpowering me and I wanted to go home also, but I knew I had to study at some point.

"Mind if I join you?" a deep voice asked, making me jump slightly. I looked up and felt my stomach turn. "Iruka." I gulped, blinking up at the man with the bandana and grey hair.

"Erm, I guess not," I replied, pulling my bag over to my side of the table. He sat down opposite me and I couldn't help but eye him cautiously, curious to why he would want to sit with me. He glanced over at me and closed his eye in a way I presumed to mean he was smiling.

"What's your name?" I asked, not feeling as scared of him as I had yesterday. He was one of them, the bullies who Kiba had stood up to and surely the only people in the school that would have a problem with Haku.

"Kakashi," he replied, opening his eyes to survey me. I gulped under his gaze, wondering what he wanted, why was he sitting next to me?

"And do you know my friend Haku?" I asked and I was sure his eyes squinted slightly.

"No, should I?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at me. I shrugged, trying to act casual. Surely it was him who put that picture up, no one else would want to upset us, but how did they get access to that picture?

"So you're saying that the picture had nothing to do with you?" I watched his reaction closely. His expression didn't change but I was sure his eye twitched slightly.

"What picture?" He deadpanned and I looked away from him, back down to by bag which I began to pull my books from. He had to be lying, there couldn't be anyone else. I didn't trust this man or his friends. "You're not talking about the lady boy are you?" I froze, feeling as if he'd just stabbed me in the stomach.

"Don't say that," I muttered between gritted teeth, glancing up to glare at him. "So you did it then?" I was so furious I could feel my hands shaking.

"I walked passed it this morning, it was on display so I'm sure the whole's school seen it. You can't presume I did it." His voice wasn't harsh but it was firm. He met my glare and didn't seem to falter at it. We stared at each other and I knew he was right, I couldn't presume it was him because I had no evidence but he was the only lead I had to go on.

I looked away from him in the end, turning back to stare at the table. There was an awkward air between us and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I guess I can't presume it was you," I finally sighed. "I'm just mad that someone could be so disgusting and horrible to hurt another person like that."

"Maybe they just don't like him," Kakashi commented, making me glance back to look at him. He was leaning back in his chair, far more casual then he had been a moment ago.

"We've been here a day, how could someone already dislike him?" I comment, my voice sharp.

"And did he piss anyone off on your first day?" He asked, raising my eyebrow to me again.

"Apart from some arrogant bullies who find it fun to bully people who are smaller and weaker than them, I don't think so," I snapped back, this time seeming to hit a nerve. He glared at me, leaning forward so our faces were closer together.

"How is it arrogant for the people who _are _better than others to push around the ones that _aren't!" _ My jaw almost dropped.

"You can't be serious," I sneered, feeling myself heat up with rage. How could someone be too ignorant and arrogant to think themselves better than others. What gave him the right? "And what makes you lot so much?"

"Everything," he said in such a matter of fact way that made me want to slap him. "Our upbringing, our wealth, our appearance, shall I continue?" He smirked at me from under his mask.

"Please do, explain to me what about your wealth and upbringing and well, appearance, makes you _so_ much better than everyone else." My teeth were gritted and I was fuming. This man was so rude and unbelievable up himself that I couldn't actually stand to be in the same room as him let alone sitting on the same table.

"Well, our parents are probably the richest in the school, mine owning almost half of the electronics industry. We've been brought up to be so much better than other, because _we_ couldafford to. We can do whatever we want all because we have money. How doesn't that make us better than others?"

"So you're so much better than others because of _your parents _money. That has nothing to do with you, you haven't earned the money nor have you worked hard to get it. You think your special all because of the family you were born into, don't make me laugh. People like you make me sick!" I had raised my voice now and stood from my chair, pushing it back loudly. I didn't care that I was in a library or in this posh, pretentious school. I didn't care that this guy could, and probably would, beat me up for speaking to him this way. I just wanted to get away from him and everything that was making me angry today.

He stood also; slamming his hands on the table and leaning forward so our faces were so close to one another's that I could hear his ragged breath under his mask.

"Okay, well what exactly is it that makes you so special? Can you really compare what _your _parents do to what _mine _do, to how much money _my _family has? Can you?" He was glaring at me and I was returning the glare. Now that he brought my parents into it I couldn't contain my anger. I needed to leave the room now before I hit him or something.

"My parents are dead, so maybe I can't compare what they do, but that doesn't make them any less important than yours." He was shocked, I could see by how wide his eyes went and how he leant away from me. I took a deep breath, trying to control myself. I too leant away from him and quickly grabbed my books, stuffing them into my bag and swinging it over my shoulder. Without even glancing at him I turned swiftly on my heel and walked out of the library before class had even finished. As I did, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. _Damn. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x- Tuesday- September 2nd -x-x-

-x-x-Kiba-x-x-

Iruka and Haku were late for lunch. We were supposed to meet straight away in the canteen and they were 20 minutes late. Thankfully Lee and I hadn't waited for them to start eating and were practically finished by the time Iruka arrived, slightly flustered.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to speak to my English teacher," he apologised as he sat down pulling out his packed lunch. He looked frustrated and tired and I wondered what could be annoying him.

"What's up?" Lee asked, beating me to it. Iruka sighed deeply, glancing over between us.

"And where's Haku?" I added, looking around the canteen for our other friend.

"He went home," Iruka said, looking between Lee and I. "You guys haven't seen it?" I looked at Lee, who seemed as confused as I was.

"Seen what?" Iruka closed his eyes, sighing again.

"I'll explain," he said before venturing into the story of this morning's antics.

Both Lee and I gaped in complete shock and horror as Iruka explained what had happened, first the picture of Haku then his argument with the man named Kakashi. I was fuming. How dare somebody hurt someone as innocent and kind as Haku, and for what reason?

"Do you think it was them then?" Lee asked, looking at me nervously. I guess I looked as anger as I felt.

"Of course it was them," I spat, sounding harsher then I meant to be towards my friend. "Who else have we pissed off? But surely they should take it out on me, not Haku; I'm the one that stood up to them. What right does it give them to pick on Haku?"

"We don't have any evidence though, it might not be?" Iruka tried, leaning over to grab my hand. He was trying to calm me down, I knew that, but I was still mad.

"I don't care, I'm going to kick the shit out of those arrogant wankers!" I stood up sharply, my chair scrapping on the floor loudly as I did.

"Kiba, clam down!" Lee warned, standing up also. I shook my head ignoring him, looking around the canteen. I didn't need to calm down; I needed to vent my anger out on one particular person.

Then I spotted him. The weirdo with the purple face paint. He seemed like the ring leader in all of this and it was his face I wanted to punch. Without even saying anything I stormed off towards the over side of the room where they were all seated, ignoring Iruka and Lee's shouts for me to come back.

Before I'd even arrived I saw the guy with the bandages nudge the others and nod his head towards me. They all turned to look at me and I could see the smirk appear on the makeup guys face.

"Well, well, well," he muttered as I stormed over to him and slammed my hands onto the table in front of him. "What do we have here?"

"You are only scummy piece of shit," I snarled between gritted teeth. Although I was furiously angry I knew I couldn't just punch him square in the face, not on the second day of school. He glared at me, standing to match my height.

"Well that's just rude now isn't it," He growled and I could feel my breath getting deeper. I was in such a rage that it was taking all of my self-control not to attack him.

"What possessed you to do that to Haku? If it was me that pissed you off yesterday why not start on me, why go for the quiet innocent one?" I leant over the table, trying to intimidate him slightly despite my lacking in height compared to him.

"What exactly did I do?" He asked, smirking at me which almost made me snap. I wanted to smack that smile off of his face.

"Don't bullshit me. We know you did it, you know you did it. You're mate Kakashi practically told Iruka you did it by mentioning how much better you think you are. You think you're amazing and better than us, so you think you can do whatever you want and stomp all over us? You're so unbelievable arrogant it makes me sick!" His smirk faded and turned to a sneer.

"Think about it kid, we are better than you. You come to this school, all sponging off of scholarships, think your better than us because your new and smart or good at sports. I was only putting you in your place. You don't fit in here, your poor and dirty and give this school a bad name. The sooner you leave this school the better. I was just getting rid of the weakest one first." I snapped, pulling back my fist and slamming it hard into the side of his face. He went flying backwards further then I would have expected and fell flat on his arse.

"Grow up and start living in the real world. Your just an arrogant little boy who still sponges off of his family so don't you ever think your better than us. You'll have to drag me out of this school if you expect me or any of the others to leave!" My breath was hitched and I had my fists clenched. He looked up at me in complete shock, obviously very taken aback that I would dare to attack him

"You little shit!" The guy in bandages called, pushing forward and grabbing me by the scuff of the neck. "Who do you think you are?" he asked before bringing his knee to swiftly colloid with my stomach. I spluttered slightly, leaning forward in pain. I felt his grip tug away from me and looked up to see he had been pushed off by Lee, who was now standing in front of me protectively.

"After what you've done, don't you dare touch Kiba," Lee shouted as the grey haired one we now knew to be Kakashi got into his face.

"He threw punches first," he shouted back, grabbing Lee by the neck. I was still bend over with the wind knocked out of me, unable to help, but Iruka quickly jumped in, grabbing Kakashi's arm to pull him off of Lee. Kakashi pulled his arm back, to get Iruka off of him, and accidently elbowed Iruka in the face. Iruka let out a shout of pain and let go of Kakashi, whose eyes opened wide as he realised he'd hurt the boy. That was it; I gathered my bearings and ran for him, grabbing him around the stomach and taking him to the floor.

It was chaos. Iruka was bleeding; I was on top of Kakashi attempting to punch him in the face while the face paint guy had his arms around my shoulders trying to push me off of him and Lee was trying to pull him off of me. Absolute chaos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x- Tuesday- September 2nd -x-x-

-x-x-Lee-x-x-

I'd never expected to be here on our very first week of school. It was bad and I felt ashamed of myself and my friends. We were in the head teachers office for being involved in a fight. A fight, of all things. It wasn't the first time I'd gotten in trouble for fighting, Kiba was such a hot head that they seemed to follow his everywhere, consequently getting me involved when protecting him which I couldn't help but do.

"Sister Lang is going to kill us," Kiba whispered to me and we sat outside the office opposite the boys we'd been involved in the fight with. I sighed, looking to the ground and nodding to Kiba. Sister Lang was the Nun that ran our orphanage. She was a pleasant lady if you followed the rules, but if not she could be like Satan.

"Yeah, but she'll understand," I muttered, looking up and meeting eyes with Gaara who was sitting opposite me. He hadn't actually gotten involved in the fight but had been called here as well, probably because he was a prime witness in the fight. He gave me a shadow of a smile, which I quickly returned before looking away from him. I couldn't be being friendly with him when he sat with them bastards.

No one was seriously injured. Iruka most likely had a broken nose, but the bleeding had stopped and Kiba was fine with maybe a bruise. The others were fine also but would probably be sporting a few black eyes and bruises tomorrow.

The door to the office opened and the head walked in. We all quickly stood to our feet as he stopped in front of us, shocked to see us there. He clearly hadn't been informed about what had happened.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking from us to them then back again. "Why are you seven in my office?"

"Dad, I can explain," Gaara started and I snapped my head to stare at him _Dad?_

"Come inside then Gaara, I hear what you have to say first. You lot stay here okay?" We all nodded and took a seat, Kiba, Iruka and I looking between ourselves.

"Well no wonder they could get Haku's school ID image, if the head is the red's dad." Kiba said, not trying to keep his voice down. I frowned, looking back at the floor. I did think that it was these boys who had put that picture up but I hadn't thought that Gaara would have been involved. It disappointed me, to know someone I had respected, idolised almost, had done something so cruel.

"Easy really, when you think about it hey," the face painted man said, leaning back in his chair with a smug smile on his face. "Having the head as our dad, Gaara and I can get away with practically anything, which is how we won't get in trouble for this." His smirked irritated me and I could tell it did Kiba too from the way his fist clenched tightly next to me.

"Your brothers?" I asked casually. I didn't hate these men, I didn't hate anyone, but I didn't like them at all and I realised I didn't even know their names. It was strange how you could dislike someone without even their name or anything about them, but these guys were horrible. He smirked, nodding in response. I sighed, sharing a glance with Iruka. Surely he couldn't get away with this this time?

The office door reopened and Gaara and the Head walked back out. The head did not look amused and I just hoped his rage wasn't going to be turned on our end.

"Kankuro, in my office now," he said in a stern cold voice. The guy with the face paint, now known as Kankuro, stood and, sending us one last glare, wandered into his father's office. "Kakashi and Zabuza, stay seated. Gaara, Iruka, Lee and Kiba you are free to leave with a warning. No more fighting or I will be forced to call your home." We all stood; shocked that he was letting us leave with nothing. We nodded to him in acknowledgement before leaving the room one after another.

"What did you say?" Kiba asked rather rudely to Gaara the moment we were in the empty corridor. Classes had resumed about 30 minutes pervious. Gaara looked at us, giving us all a glance, before stopping his gaze on me.

"The truth," he muttered before turning on his heal and leaving us. I stared after him, wondering what he _had _told his father.

"Strange guy," Kiba muttered, turning to face us.

"Yeah, I'm going to run to class," I said quickly, heading off into the same direction as Gaara, after giving my friends a quick wave. I wanted to find out what he said and why we weren't being punished for the fight which we did very much start.

"Gaara!" I called as I turned the corridor and ran to catch up to him. The older male stopped at the sound of his name, turning to face me.

"Lee," he returned when I reached him.

"Why aren't we in trouble?" I asked, looking him straight in the face. I wanted to understand what had happened in there.

"Because I requested that you weren't," he replied blankly, without so much a blink, making me instantly believe him. He wasn't lying to me.

"Why?" I asked, curious to why he would protect us. He had no need to. We weren't friends and he didn't owe us anything, so why?

"Because, although you started the fight, it was my brother and his friends that started this. They deserved to get punched for how cruel they were to your friend." I smiled, feeling truly touched. That was nice, for him to say that, for him to do that.

"Thank you," I said, smiling wider at him. He shrugged, turning to look away from me.

"Don't thank me; just be careful from now on. Kankuro won't stop until you leave this school. He sees you as a threat." He turned his back to me as I blinked in confusion. He began to walk away from me and I couldn't think of anything to say so I let him. I was grateful for what he'd done for us, how he helped us. But I was also scared. Why did Kankuro see us as a threat and to what lengths would he go to get us out of this school?


End file.
